As Virtual Machines (VMs) are widely implemented in data centers, the number of VMs connected by a managed network at a data center grows dramatically. The number could be hundreds of thousands or even millions. This dramatic increase in number of VMs on the managed network creates significant challenges to network equipment providers to support these VMs, both in data plane and control plane of the managed network at a data center.